List of episodes in Justirisers
The Genseishin Justirisers series had a total of 51 episodes and 5 songs (including OP and ED). The series actually was in Japanese but was also dubbed into English outside of Japan by Cartoon Network. The series used to broadcast on Cartoon Network and Teletoon. 4Opening and Ending Themes 'Opening Themes' '"Genseishin Justirisers"' *'Lyrics and Composition': Kenji Kojima (Dual Dreams) *'Arrangement': Takehito Shimizu *'Artist': Mitsuo Nakajima 'Ending Themes' 'From Episode 1 to Episode 13"Sky"' *'Lyrics': romantic high *'Composition and Arrangement': monk *'Chorus Arrangement': Yas Kitajima *'Artist': SweetS 'From Episode ' 14 to Episode 26 "Archipelago Party Knight" *'Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement and Performance': HAV 'From Episode ' 27 to Episode 50 "Thinking that cannot be put in Words" *'Lyrics': MIZUE *'Compostion and Artist': Water *'Arrangement': Takaomi Kondo Final Episode/Episode 51 "Genseishin Justirisers (remix)" *'Lyrics and Composition': Kenji Kojima (Dual Dreams) *'Arrangement': Takehito Shimizu *'Artist': Mitsuo Nakajima List of Episodes The following is a list of episodes in the series. There is a total of 51 episodes and a special crossover. 1 Appearance! Gen Sei Juu Riseross Shouta Date, Yuka Sanada and Shinya Hiraga lived a normal life of their own. Shouta and Yuka were students. Shinya was a college student to build robots. But after Kaiser Hades is revived and sents Deathfrog to wreak havoc in the Tokyo city, their lives changed alot. When Mio and Reika found a crystal, five balls came out, the white ball went to Mio, and the red ball went to Shouta. Riseross came to save the day. Now that Shouta has became Justiriser Glen, he have to stand up against Kaiser Hades to save the world. He defeated the Zakronos. Then Justiriser Glen said, "Now, it's your turn" to Zaurus, Zaurus said, "I don't think so." and retreated with Deathfrog. Zaurus and Deathfrog were still alive and retreating back to base. Then Justiriser Glen asked what his Justiriser form is. Noulan, the first heroine from Planet Riser who fought Kaiser Hades, said that Glen is the chosen hero. She gives him, Yuka and Shinya the Justi Power to fight Kaiser Hades and Demon Lord Daruga. They are Riseross and the Justirisers. 2 Riser-Glen Kenzan Shouta's life has been hard for him after he have became Riser Glen. After the final battles against Deathfrog and Cyber Knight Zaurus when they returned for their revenge, Shouta has to decide whether to become a warrior to save the world or live his normal life again. 3 The Second Soldier. Kageri, Sanjou! When Cyber Knight Morgulis appears, Justiriser Glen fights against Morgulis, but the latter defeats Glen, Yuka comes out of the shadows and reveals herself to be the second Justiriser, Justiriser Kageri. Shouta said "What?" and Morgulis said "Justiriser?" Kageri fights Morgulis. Shouta transformed again. He, Glen, fought against Morgulis also. However, the latter retreated. Dr. Zora cursed Noulan. Shouta would have never guessed Yuka is a Justiriser too. They were chosen to protect the world. Yuka said to Shouta that she wants to be a normal 17 year old girl. 4 Friend or Foe!? The Third Man! A mysterious person named Shinya Hiraga has been appearing around the Justirisers for few days. He tests his robot if it can move. But Morgulis arrives again and attacks Shouta, Yuka, Mio and Reika. Shouta transformed again. He was electrocuted by Morgulis. Yuka nearly transformed again. But in the same time, a new Justiriser named Justiriser Gant appears out of nowhere and helps out Glen and Kageri. Who can this new Justiriser be? 5 Three Heroes Shouta and Yuka goes on a secret search to find out whether Shinya is Riser Gant or not. When Dr. Zora decides to take matters into her own hands, Shinya willingly reveals himself to be Gant. Now the three heroes has to fight the powerful Dr. Zora together! 6 Kenzan! Phantom Star God Ken-Riser Dr. Zora sends Cyber Knight Gildoross to destroy the Earth. Justiriser Kageri and Justiriser Gant fights against Gildoross. Justiriser Glen later joins the fight. He uses Raging Flame/Rising Flame, however, Gildoross is still alive and grows giant. Justiriser Glen calls Riseross and dives in to Riseross. Justiriser Kageri and Justiriser Gant are not yet in Riseross. They are asking what he's doing. He tells Justiriser Glen to attack the shoulders. She tells him to go with her to Riseross. They do. Mio introduces the Justirisers to Gen Sei Juu Enoh. Justiriser Glen summons Enoh. Dr. Zora asked what that Gen Sei Juu is. They form Ken Riser. Justiriser Glen uses Mega Heat Slash to defeat Gildoross. 7 Crisis! The Hades Revival Plan Dr. Zora is already thinking of the world being destroyed. She sends Cyber Knight Armorgunner to destroy the Stellar Plates. While Yuka is in the bus, Shouta calls her through her In Loader. He transforms also and fights Armorgunner. The latter destroys two Stellar Plates. When he attacks Shouta, Yuka is already shouting Shouta's name and trying to make Armorgunner pay. She transforms into Justiriser Kageri. She and Gant are able to fight Armorgunner. Glen wakes up and fights Armorgunner too. However, Armorgunner retreats. The Justirisers eat and/or drink in a restaurant. When Yuka has to go somewhere, Shouta is needed to drive not just standing near the wall.shinya saya that from date kun he is prmoted to shouta. 8 Sortie! Phantom Star God Ju-Riser Armorgunner attacks the marksmen. Gant and Kageri fight against Armorgunner. When she uses Phantom Crush, Armorgunner is not yet defeated, but grows into a giant monster. Glen calls Riseross and dives in with the other Justirisers. He tries using Ken Riser, however, it's weak to defeat Armorgunner. Glen is worried about going near Armorgunner and defeating the latter. Glen said "There is gonna be something I can do." Gant reads the history book and says to Glen "Leave it to me." Gant summons Gen Sei Juu Kouki and forms Juu-Riser. Reika reacts to Gen Sei Juu Kouki. Dr. Zora reacted by saying "What? It changed." He can already attack and defeat Armorgunner. He attacks with Riser Cannon and kills Armorgunner with Thunder Burst. Dr. Zora would try at the end. Reika doesn't know that there would be more than one Star Beast. 9 Secret of Orion Shouta is reviewing. He and Yuka got to the house of Kenta's maternal grandpa, Dr. Nomomiya/Professor. When Rhino Slave comes, the Justirisers fight against Rhino Slave, however, the latter retreats. Shouta talks to Dr. Nomomiya. Shouta later calls the other Risers. He is also riding with Dr. Nomomiya. 10 Penetrating! Believing Hearts Shouta has a picnic with Dr. Nomomiya, however, Justiriser Kageri and Justiriser Gant are piloting Ju Riser to fight against the giant monster Troidon. Shouta tells Dr. Nomomiya that his grandpa is dead and if the latter were alive, the latter would be Dr. Nomomiya's age. When Shouta sees Rhino Slave, Justiriser Glen fights against Rhino Slave. Dr. Nomomiya shows the stellar plate to Rhino Slave. So Rhino Slave is able to attack Dr. Nomomiya and the stellar plate. After destroying the plate while giving Dr. Nomomiya a process, a furious Glen says "You'll pay for that." and kills Rhino Slave. Then Justiriser Glen dives in to Ju Riser and calls Enoh to change into Ken Riser. He says to Troidon "Now, you're going down!" and kills Troidon. 11 Yuka, Desperate Situation! Yuka finds a lost samurai named Noriyuki. He was injured and left in the forest for many years. Shouta calls up the other Risers. When Zekard comes, Kageri fights him and protects the stellar plate. When Zekard attacks Yuka, Shouta says to Zekard "You big ugly bug, Yuka's with me!" Space Beast Buglian comes, the Justirisers fight against him. However, Buglian retreats. 12 Attack! Fight Two Monsters! Noriyuki is in the hospital. When they go out, they talk about the continuation or end of the world. When they see badguys, Shouta says "I'm really starting to hate these guys." and fights them. He and Shinya transform. Justiriser Glen and Justiriser Gant fight against Guardius. However, the latter retreats. Later, the Justirisers and Mio and Reika and Noriyuki protect the stellar plate. The Justirisers fight against Guardius. When Bulgian returns, Justiriser Glen and Justiriser Gant summon Riseross and dive in. Glen in Ken Riser defeats Bulgian with Mega Heat Slash and Gant in Ju Riser defeats Guardius with Thunder Burst. Reika gives Noriyuki her address. Mio will miss him. Shinya finds Noriyuki a great help that day. Shinya says that Yuka will remind Noriyuki of his mother. Shouta asks Shinya if Shinya is crazy? 13 Gentarou in Crisis When Raijimeus is sent after the Stellar Plate the Justirisers possess, Rajimeus is hydrokinetic in his power to assume a liquid form. Glen and Kageri fight him when he attacks Gentaro who ended by the plate by mistake, creating water clones of himself as decoys before he escapes. Later using Gillmone as a cover to go after the sixth plate, Rajimeus battles Glen when he intervenes. Raijimeus and Gillmond attack Gentarou. Glen fights Raijimeus and Kageri and Gant in Riseross/Ju Riser fight Gillmond. Glen doesn't finish Raijimeus yet, but Kageri and Gant in Riseross and Kouki finishes Gillmond. 14 The Tricky Strategy Shouta is already worried about Gentarou. Later, they ride a motorcycle, but Raijimeus returns and attacks them again. Shouta is making Raijimeus pay for hurting Gentarou. Shouta transforms into Justiriser Glen and fights Raijimeus. Later, he is able to finish Raijimeus with Rising Flame. When Gundelon appears, Shinya transforms into Justiriser Gant and fights against Gundelon. When the Gant Slugger is empty, Gant complains and then recharges his Gant Slugger. When Justiriser Glen and Justiriser Kageri arrives, Gundelon destroys the stellar plate, then Gant finishes Gundelon with Versus Cannon. 15 Surprise: Justi Power Dr. Zora fights against each Justiriser. She disappears. Another Riser fights against her. Then all Justirisers fight against Dr. Zora. Later, the Justirisers and Mio and Reika and Gentarou find the teleportation to the base of the enemies in a cave. The Justirisers later battle against her when she comes to the cave, but this battle continues in the next episode. 16 Shout Out! Phantom Star God Nin Riser! Dr. Zora wants the Justirisers to give her the plate or she will kill them. Mio mistakenly brings out the plate and it falls, and then Dr. Zora destroys it. Gentarou and Glen are already hot headed. Dr. Zora destroys the last plate and revives Kaiser Hades. Mio says to Kaiser Hades "Even if you revive for now, we will not let you take over the Earth. The three Justirisers will definitely defeat you in the future." Later the Justirisers battle against Dr. Zora again. She later grows into a giant when the spaceship of Kaiser Hades is able to make her giant. The Justirisers summon Riseross, Enoh and Kouki. When Dr. Zora overpowers Ken Riser, they use Ju Riser. When Dr. Zora overpowers Ju Riser, Kageri sees a new Star Beast, Ranga. She summons Ranga and forms Nin Riser. She says "Let's do it, Nin Riser!" She attacks Dr. Zora many times and then when Kageri attacks Dr. Zora with "Typhoon Buster" and "Howling Buster", Dr. Zora complains. Kageri finishes Dr. Zora with "Typhoon Slicer". Gentarou says "It's amazing with Yuka's Riser." for killing Dr. Zora. Mio says "The three of you will defeat Hades. I know this, because you are the Justirisers. And you are the warriors to protect this planet for us. The Justirisers will always prevail." to the Justirisers. 17 Death Commando Attacks General Bacchus replaces Dr. Zora. When Death Commando Gillmone attacks Shouta and Tohru, Shouta transforms into Justiriser Glen and fights Gillmone. Later, Tohru thinks of what happened when they were in Pre-School or Grade One or Grade Two or Grade Three. When many students bullied Tohru, Shouta called Tohru's attention and fought the bullies. Later, Tohru asks Shouta if his In Loader is his new cellphone, Shouta says that it's not a phone, but it belongs to somebody special. When Gillmone returns, he tells Shouta to throw his In Loader away. Shouta says "Why you?!" Then, he transforms into Justiriser Glen and fights against Gillmone. The three Justirisers fight against Gillmone when Gillmone returns. However, they did not defeat Gillmone yet, because Rising Flame cannot kill Gillmone. Shouta asks Tohru if the latter can walk. He can. It's better for Tohru not to know what that terrible thing is, the battle of Gillmone against Earth. 18 Burn, Vital Sword! Jinno Shiro, the brother of Noulan, arrives on Earth and tells Shinya that it's almost over for the Justirisers' mission to continue. Shinya asks Jinno, "Who are you"? Jinno says "Jinno Shiro. I'm on your side." Shouta plays baseball to train for the next attack. When Jinno tells Shouta that his friends are in trouble, he transforms into Justiriser Glen and fights Gillmone, he gets a new attack, "Flash Blazer" and kills Gillmone with it. 19 Vail Out, The Power Of Light! When Destalan arrives on Earth, Gant transform and fight him. Kageri tells him that the second Riser is there. Glen tells him that the three of them are there already. However, Destalan retreats. Deathborg Leogaias arrives on Earth and destroys the city. Yuka transforms into Justiriser Kageri, summons Riseross and Ranga and forms Nin Riser. Again, she says "Let's do it, Nin Riser." She fights Deathborg Leogaias. Mio and Shinya are trapped in the building when Deathborg Leogaias destroys the building. Shouta tries to come to their rescue, but Destlan attacks Shouta again. Shouta transforms into Justiriser Glen and fights Destalan. Later, Shinya finds his In Loader and transforms before escaping injury. He and Glen summon Nin Riser. Though Yuka is the one who kills Deathborg Leogaias. 20 Memory Should Be Kept. Shinya's parents are back in Japan. They see the 4 robots in the computer. Jinno asks Shinya about the battle against Kaiser Hades. Shinya saw some black men and thinks that they are the friends of Kaiser Hades. Shinya is angry with them. Gant battles against Destalan twice and is able to kill Destalan with Versus Cannon when he escapes the trap. Shinya sees his parents in the Army Base or mall or airport and tells them to take care of themselves. 21 Dark Knight Demon-Knight When Reika asks something about Jinno, Jinno leaves and goes to a parking lot, so he becomes a badguy. He sends a message to Mio and lies that Reika is the who sends that message. Mio thinks that Reika needs help. Mio says "Yuka, I think I need the couple of things in the store." Gentarou sees his mother or Shouta's mother. Mio and Yuka hide from Gentarou. Later, Mio tells Jinno that the message wasn't from Reika, but from him. When Shouta arrives, he and the other Justirisers transform and fight Jinno when the latter transforms into Demon-Knight. Though, none of them die. 22 Fierce Fighting! Stand Up, Shinya! General Bacchus, Demon-Knight and Kaiser Hades plan send King Zero. Though they know that Ju Riser can kill that monster. So Demon-Knight wants to battle Justiriser Gant. A meteorite that sends King Zero hits the earth and then there are reporters telling that a meteorite hit the earth. Later, King Zero comes out and attacks the Earth from the sky. Only Ju Riser can kill King Zero, because he is the strongest and can shoot at the air. Justiriser Glen and Justiriser Kageri are the ones who summon Riseross. Glen summons Enoh and forms Ken Riser. Demon-Knight battles Justiriser Gant. Later, Gant enters into Ken Riser, calls Kouki, forms Ju Riser and finishes King Zero with Thunder Burst. 23 Everyone's Heart, Yuka's Heart Death Commando Basky attacks Yuka. The latter transforms into Justiriser Kageri and fights Basky who can run fast. Then Yuka tries to exercise by running far. She battles Basky again later and Demon-Knight attacks Mio twice so Justiriser Glen and Justiriser Gant fight against Demon-Knight. When Basky returns to the base of the badguys, she tells Kaiser Hades to give her another chance, but he kills her for being weak and not killing any goodguy. 24 Plot to Destroy Riseross When Shouta, Mio and Reika go to the van, they see Demon-Knight and feel scared. Shouta transforms into Justiriser Glen and fight Demon-Knight. The other Justirisers appear later. Kageri and Gant have to fight Bulgarios, but they can't call the Star God Beasts. Glen duels with Demon-Knight again and defeats Demon-Knight with Raging Flame. Jinno is still alive but can't transform. Glen attacks Bulgarios with his sword and Enoh and then Gant kills Bulgarios with Riseross' Fire Burst. 25 Mystical Warrior The Twins Knight attack Yuka. The latter transforms into Justiriser Kageri and fights The Twins Knight with the male Justirisers. When Justiriser Glen becomes Riser Shirogane, he finishes the Twins Knight. 26 Hero Of The Azure Planet Again General Bacchus fights the Justirisers again and looks for Shirogane. Later, Justiriser Glen tries to become Riser Shirogane, but it doesn't work. 27 Hero Riser Shirogane Jinno says "Crust On!" and got electrocuted instead of transforming twice. Glen fights Danhauser twice. At the second time with the other Justirisers, he becomes Shirogane again. He finally proves himself as Shirogane also. Jinno can transform again. 28 Three Giant Beasts Versus The Phantom Star Gods The Justirisers fight against Demon-Knight again. Then they summon Riseross and their Star God Beasts and form Ken Riser and kill Devoras and the two revived monsters. 29 Decisive Battle! Hoshigami Island Hoshigami Island, the hometown of Mio is attacked by Scarabaeus.shouta seems to be jealous over yuka. Shouta later finishes Scarabaeus with Ken Riser's Mega Heat Slash. Though Yuka and Shinya can't defeat Bacchus yet and can't defeat Demon-Knight. 30 Bacchus vs. Demon Knight Akira from Gransazers appears to cure Mio.yuka says that because shouta is there that she was able to fight.their love begins to blossom. When Glen can become Shirogane again, he is able to defeat General Bacchus. 31 Tremble with fear! Earth destructive plan The enemies are all arriving on Earth. Glaster is able to turn Riseross and himself into stones. 32 Clash! Hero vs. Soldier Mio is arrested by the badguys. Gant saves her, because she is his girlfriend. Later, Demon-Knight is fired from Kaiser Hades' evil plan. 33 Ultimate Phantom Star God, Descent Shirogane is able to summon his Star Beast called Ryuto to combine it with Riseross to form the ultimate Phantom Star God, JustiKaiser, and is able to defeat Kaiser Hades when Mio is able to revive Riseross. The Justirisers and Mio and Reika and Gentarou are all happy that the first set of badguys are wiped out. They think the battle is all over. Little do they know that Demon Lord Daruga the older brother of Kaiser Hades will soon invade. 34 Prelude to a new battle A good alien who is Jinno's ex-girlfriend, Mira, is attacked by Valgan. The Justirisers fight again. They see Adorocs, the replacement of General Bacchus. 35 Awake! Legendary Knight Mika from Gransazers appears in a picnic when Shouta and Yuka go there. Adorocs and Valgan arrive and attack the four heroes. Jinno says that he is from Planet Riser and called Rigel. But Valgan kills Mira. So Jinno is frustrated already. Anyway, Shirogane defeats Valgan. 36 Majin Daruga Appears Gargoid captures Demon-Knight as he becomes very tiny. Darkness Beast Bahadorg attacks the Earth. So Shirogane summons Riseross and Ryuto and forms Justi Kaiser. He defeats Bahadorg. 37 Captured Demon Knight Jinno wants to go out. The Justirisers fight Gargoid until Jinno escapes trouble. Glen uses Rising Flame. 38 The Tragedy of Planet Riser Jinno transforms into Demon-Knight and fights Gameleon. The Justirisers transform and summon Riseross. Leogaias is rebuilt by Adoroc as Leogaias II, given a Warp Cannon to teleport the Justirisers and Riseross off Earth so Gamleon can take the JustiCrystal without interference. The plan is foiled when the Shadestar retrieves Riseross as it returns to Earth with the three Gensei Beasts which disarm Legaias. Then JuuRiser is formed to finish LeoGaias off. Then Gameleon curses the Justirisers. 39 New Hero Gameleon clones Demon-Knight. When Glen attacks Gameleon, the four heroes fight Gameleon. They kill Gameleon with all their attacks. 40 Flight! Boy and Mio Armyul finds the Justi Crystal. But Mio and a boy named Kazuya protect it and keep it. The Justirisers fight Armyul. 41 Beat It! Demon Beast Zarigan Gant defeats Armyul. Shirogane in Justi Kaiser defeats Zarigan. 42 Showdown! Three Commanders Adorocs revives Dr. Zora and General Bacchus. When Yuka hears Dr. Zora's voice again, Yuka reacts. Dr. Zora injures Yuka. Glen hugs Yuka and cries over her. They fall in love. He buys her a watch. 43 The Supreme Hero Naoto from Gransazers appears to train Shouta to be stronger to defeat Dr. Zora and General Bacchus again. Naoto transforms into Gransazer Tawlon and fights General Bacchus. Kageri kills Dr. Zora with Phantom Crush and Gant and Demon-Knight kill General Bacchus with Versus Cannon and Knight Cleaver. 44 Justiriser Attack Command! Adorocs possesses the JSDF Commander to attack the Justirisers and Riseross. The Justirisers have a big problem, because the JSDF are bad in this episode. 45 Adorocs' Final Strategy The JSDF are good again when Adorocs go out of the JSDF Commander's body when the JSDF Commander returns the In Loaders and Justi Crystal to the Justirisers and Mio. When Glen becomes Shirogane, he destroys Adorocs. 46 Unknown Changing Power Demon Lord Daruga arrives on Earth and starts the destruction. Drak appears and attack Shouta and Yuka. The latters and Shinya transform. They fight Drak. Jinno knows that Drak killed Jinno's other ex-girlfriend, Maia. Demon-Knight fights also. 47 The Strongest Majin Appears! Demon Lord Daruga steals Demon-Knight's power and becomes the evil Kurogane. Too bad! Mecha Giant Beast Megarion is deployed by Daruga to destroy the city in a plan to dispose of Riseross and its support mecha. 48 Infiltration! Daruga Base! shout says he loves yuka and want to protect her.Shinya starts a bomb on Daruga Base. It works. He and Shouta even transform and fight Kurogane. Glen and Demon-Knight are able to defeat Drak. 49 Resurrection! Phantom Star God Kurogane tells the Justirisers that their end is near and tells Megarion to finish the Justirisers. Yuka's Lacrosse teammates are injured by Megarion. They are scared and mad already. When Shouta becomes Shirogane, he summons Riseross and Ryuto, forms Justi Kaiser, and takes down Megarion. 50 Attack on Earth begins! Kurogane sends many Bulgarios monsters. Each Phantom Star God can kill each Bulgarios monster fast, like one Riser or Demon killing a Zakorono. Though Ju Riser and Nin Riser are damaged by some Bulgarios monsters. Glen in Ken Riser and Demon-Knight in Ryuto go to space and get mad with Kurogane and attack the base again. Though Glen is injured. Yuka shouts his name again. 51 The dream that begins tomorrow Yuka is angry with Kurogane for hurting Shouta. Jinno saves Shouta and they return to Earth. Kurogane destroys the Earth's orbit, the Shadestar and tells that the whole galaxy will be his. Shouta curses Kurogane and tells him not to interfere with their dreams anymore. He, she and Shinya transform into Justirisers for the last time. They fight Kurogane. After using their special attacks to defeat him, Kurogane becomes giant. During the final battle, Jinno adds his Riser Power to Mio's Justi power to give the Justirisers the energy to transform into Giant Shirogane to finish things. The Justirisers finally destroy Kurogane, because they use shield whenever he attacks Giant Shirogane. The people are happy that Giant Kurogane is defeated. All the villains are defeated. No more other badguys will invade the Earth. This is the episode when they should think the battle is all over. Jinno bids farewell to Shouta, Yuka, Shinya, Mio and Reika as he pilots Ryuto to go back to his home world. Shouta has a bakery shop called Glen Bakery Shop. The Justirisers throw their In Loaders up in space. Category:Justirisers Category:Episodes